My last words
by Avalon2711
Summary: You say you can't be helped. You say only you can pick up the pieces of your broken life, but you need someone to glue them back together. I'm willing to do it for you, if you only let me help you. MODERN DAY
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So now when I've finished grey eyes and beautiful smile, I want to start a new Finniss story. So I hope you'll like this one as much as everyone who read grey eyes and beautiful smile liked. **

** My last words  
**

_He stares out of his window while a girl and his friend Gale plys in the yard next door. They played with swords,cars and with other boy toys. She didn't seem to mind. He turned to look at his other friends, sitting in his room, bored. He had been staring out of the window the past 15 minutes, totally ignoring his friends he invited over. He had invited Gale too, but he chose the girl over his friends. They were waiting for him to say something, but he just sat on the bed and huffed frustrated._

"_Traitor", the five year old boy said. This happened every summer. Gale would ditch his friends for this girl who came from 'the big city', a.k.a Los Angeles. She had an olive tanned skin, dark brown hair, always on a messy braid and grey eyes. She didn't mind playing with Gale, she didn't even act like girl. She also had a two year old little sister. He knew everything about her. Everything you could know from staring at her from the window. He hated her._

"_Could we do something else than observe Gale and his friend", one of his friends asked, frustrated. He was the whiny type. _

"_Yeah, this is boring", the blond buy who was sitting on the end of his bed said and got up to leave._

"_If we're not going to do anything else than stare at her from the window, I'm out", the tempered boy threatened._

_Everyday he hated her even more. She stole Gale, and made all of his other friends leave his side. She continued visiting in Seam every summer, with her uncle. Until she turned ten. That was when she stopped visiting, and that was also when Gale moved to Australia. His father got a job offer there, and he wasn't sure how long he was going to be gone. Only thing he was upset about was Gale leaving. He was pleased that the friend stealing bitch was gone for good._

* * *

Katniss's Pov

I stare out of the car window as we drive further away from home. From the safety and warmth of our big apartment in Los Angleles. When my mom remarried, we moved out of my dads old place to Warren's huge beach house. Not that I'm complaining, but our house was the only thing I had left of my father. I sighed and stared the view, when the city lights turned to trees and old shacks. My mom was taking me and my little sister Prim to my uncle, who lived in this small town called Seam, where half of the area was coated with scruffy forest and muddy potato patches. I used to spend every summer in there, but after my father died and Gale moved to Australia, there wasn't anything for me to get back to. So I spent my time in L.A, and I had almost forotten the whole little village. Until my uncle Haymitch calle my mother and asked if Prim and I could come again this summer. Of course mom said yes.

"It will be fun!" she said. Yes, it will be fun, sitting inside, where there are no cell service and no internet. I don't think there even is cable. Three whole months in there. Joy... A hand touched my hand and woke me up from my thoughts. I looked at my left and my mother stared at the road, but it was her hand touching mine. I took off my other headphone, and allowed her to speak.

"I know you're not so exited about this..." she started, but being the sarcastic cunt I am, I had to answer something to that.

"Oh, so you noticed?" I faked surprized. Mom and I never had the closest realtionship, but afterall she was my mother, I had to care about her even just a little bit.

"Yes, I noticed Katniss. What I was saying, is that maybe your summer won't be so awful as you're expecting it to be. After all, Uncle Haymitch got you a summerjob in the pools as a lifeguard", she tried to be positive, and I sighed. It was tre, my uncle Haymitch had arragened me a summerjob as a lifeguard in the local pools, yes I'm just as surprized as you are, but I would've prefered if I could've earned the place by myslef. Not just because my Uncle was friends with Brutus, the guy who owned the pools.

"You have another point here?" I asked, desperate for a good smoke.

"Well, Gale moved back three months ago, Hazelle called and told me. At least you'll have a friend you know", mom smiled. I didn't even know that Gale moved back to town. But I doupt he remembers me. And he'll have his guy friends, he doesn't need me. I've always had hard time making friends, and Gale was one of my only true friends.

"Whatever", I said and put my headphone back, ignoring her talking. She talked about how amazing the house was, she grew up there. I've heard this speach about thousand times, I know it through. How we can't go to attick, it's full of old and valuable porcelain dinnerware. All of that shit, there's no need to repeat the words I've heard too many times.

* * *

We arrived to uncle's house in lunch time. We had left hom pretty early, and Prim had slept the car drive here. I stuffed my hands to my lether jackets pockets, taking my pack of cigarettes in my hands. I helped mom and Haymitch to drag our luggages to our rooms, and then mom left. She kissed Prims and my cheeks and told us to behave good. I gave no promises.

"Anyone hungry?" Haymtich asked. That's when my stomach made a questionable growl. Weird, I was almost never hungry. I rarely ate.

"I take that as a yes. We can go to pick up some food from the Mcdonald's in town, I'm not a great cook", Haymitch said and held on his stomach.

"Err, yah you and Prim can go. I was just about to go and explore the forest next to your house. By me anything", i said and walked out. I walked as far away from the house I was recently living in, and made sure nobody was following me. I took my cigarettes and my lighter out and lit up one. I inhaled deeply and then exhaled, grey thick smoke escaping my mouth. I repeated this couple times, before throwing the cigarette away. Then I took a piece of gum and put it in my moutch. It will make the smell of cigarettes disappear. I didn't need anyone to find out about my smoking. It'll cause unnecessary drama, and that's not what I need in my life. I stood there a while, watching a squirrel climbing up a tall pine. I walked further to the woods, almost stepping on a hedgehog. I sat on a medium sized rock, and tried my cell service. Nothing. No signal.

"Well fuck you too", I said outloud and shoved my phone back to my pocket.

"Who are you talking to?" I heard a low voice behind me. I quickly got up and turned around, only to face handsome young man with grey eyes and raven black hair. Somebody could've mistaken him as my brother, he had the same looks with me. If I were a boy I guess that's what I would've looked like.

"That's no concern of yours, stranger", i said rudely, and made a big pink bubble gum ball. He chuckled a little and walked closer.

"Just wanted to know, no need to be a bitch", he threw his hands up for a sign of mock surrender.

"I'm bitch for everyone, don't take it too personally", I turned to walk away when his voice stopped me.

"Are you new here? I'm Gale by the way", he said. I turned around and looked at my old friend Gale right in the eyes.

"No I'm visiting my uncle. I'm Katniss, but you don't need to know it, you're not going to use it anyway", I shrugged and walked away again. I heard him jog after me, and called my name couple times.

"Katniss, as if Katniss Everdeen?" he grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"I doupt there's that many Katniss's in this world", I rolled my eyes, and he chuckled.

"As sarcastic as always", he smiled.

"Err, okay?" I said and moved a strap of hair behind my ear awkwardly.

"You don't remember me do you? I'm Gale, your old friend", he gave me a small smile.

"Oh, Gale of course! How could I forget you?" I thought it would be just better, to act like I didn't remember. I didn't want to start something, I mean this guy is huge! He took me by the waist and lifted me up, giving me a bear hug.

"God, it's been too long!" he embraced me, and I vaguely hugged him back. I never have been a person who's into hugs that much.

"Yeah, it has, hasn't it. We have a lot of cathing up to do, don't we?" I asked him, and he nodded smiling brightly.

* * *

Finnick's Pov

I saw Gale walkingout of the woods with a girl. There was nothing surprizing about that, he was there often with girls. No need to tell what they were doing, it's obvious, isn't it? What was suspicious, was the fact that they hugged, and she walked to the plot of the old drunk Haymitch Abernathy. It was the same house, where Gale spent his summers with the girl when we were kids. Could it be?

"See you tomorrow!" he shouted at her, and she smiled and nodded.

I quickly texted to Gale to come over. I'm not sure why I hate the girl so much, I guess because she kind of stole my best friend when we were kids. Gale knocked our door, and I heard my mom open it.

"Gale dear! What a pleasure to see you again", my over energetic mother greeted. I walked to downstairs lazily, and ordered Gale to come to my room. He sat on my chair and lifted his feet on my table.

"What's up?" he asked casually.

"Quick one today, wasn't it?" I noted, signifying to the girl. Gale seemed to be a bit confused at first, but soon realized I meant the girl he had been seen just minute ago.

"Oh, you mean Katniss? You think that we fucked? Paranoid one aren't you", he chuckled.

"Katniss is her name?" I asked and looked out of the window, if she was still there. She wasn't.

"Yeah, we were friends when we were kids", he said and took his phone out when it peeped. He gave all his attention to his phone, totally ignoring me. He started laughing, and I coughed to get his full attention on me.

"Yeah?" He asked, surprized that I was still here, in my own room.

"Attention on me please", I said and pointed at myself. Gale rolled his eyes, and put his phone back to his jeans back pocket.

"Sorry, Katniss just texted something super funny" he said. Like seriously? They just five minutes ago saw each other, she can't be missing him so much.

"Great", I said dryly.

"Hey, did you know that Katniss is going to be the new lifeguard in the pools. Didn't you want the place", he asked. I felt my face turn red from anger, but Gale didn't seem to notice.

"What? How can she have the job?", I asked, and Gale just shrugged.

"His uncle is good friends with Brutus. Of course she got the place", he said.

* * *

Next day Cato and Marvel dragged me to the pools to see the new lifeguard. They described her as hot as sun, but of course I had seen her already. Well maybe it was vaguely from my window and I couldn't see her well behind Gale. Gale told me that he was going to be there, but when we arrived he was hanging out with Katniss. She was sitting in the high lifeguard cahir, wearing ray-bans, very short red shorts, lifeguard jacket and under that she had a red swimsuit. Her hair was in high ponytail and she had a lifeguard cap on it. She didn't have shoes, and she had a bottle of water in her hand. She smiled at Gale, while they talked, until Brutus yelled her to get back to work. I could almost see her rolling her eyes behind her ry-bans and Gale came to us.

"You're friends with the new hot lifeguard?" Marvel asked dazzled. I rolled my eyes at his comment on her, but I couldn't deny she was better looking than most of the girls in Seam. Gale nodded and turned around waving at her. She waved back without a problem and then blew her whistle when she saw somebody running.

* * *

Katniss's Pov

My day went by pretty slowly. I just sat there and made sure nobody was breaking the rules. Nobody even bothered to drown. I almost fell asleep, when I heard a voice below me. I stared down and saw three about my aged girls.

"Hey, can you held us? Glimmer the idiot of the year hurt her leg", one with shortish dark hair asked. I nodded and took out the first aid kid. She had a deep, red from the blood wound on her leg.

"What the hell were you doing?" i asked her, and took my black ray-bans off and showed my grey eyes.

"My brother pushed me, and I fell dwon on a sharp rock", she said with an ugly grimace on her flawless face. I cleansed the wound, making sure no bacters got in her wound and then tied with a firm plaster.

"Are you new in here? I haven't seen you before", the one who hadn't talked yet said. She had a long brown hair and brown eyes.

"Yeah kind of. I'm visiting my uncle for summer", I said and put the first aid kid away.

"Oh, I'm Clove by the way", she smiled, offering her hand to me. I slwoly garbbed it and shook with a firm grip I've used to.

"And I'm Johanna. And the queen of sluts is Glimmer", the other dark haired said and pointed at the beautiful blond.

"Well I'm Katniss", I said and climbed back up to my high chair.

**A/N: Awful? Review, follow and favorite so I'll know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I'm offically continuening(did I write that correctly?) this story. Thank you everyone who reviewed, I'm touched, love you all!**

** My last words**

Finnick's Pov

There she was again. Walking fast towards the forest, looking back evry once in awhile, making sure nobody was following her. She spent almost all of her free time in the woods, sometimes with Gale, sometimes alone. I don't know why I care, or do I care at all, but I have desire to keep my eye on her. Sometimes when she walks past me in the pools, and I look after her, my eyes wonder to her ass, watching the way she shakes it while walking. I usually snap out of it soon, or Marvel, Cato or Gale starts teasing me about it. Now I actually have a proper reason to hate her; she stole my job as a lifeguard, I almost had it. Then Brutus announced that it had been granted to her. There was an open place as a swimming coach for kids, and I was going to go for it. This one I was going to get, but I would have to look at _Katniss _all day long. Well, there was nothing bad about her looks, I just didn't like her.

I watched her walk to the forest, and disappear there, before going after her. My mind was blank, and my instincs took over. It was already dark, I didn't see where she went. She had a pretty good distance, and I usedt a flashlight app from my phone. I didn't hear anything, except the wind blowing, and my own foot steps. I walked further and further, until I realized I had no idea where I was. I smelled smoke, coming from a cigarette.

"Got lost?" I heard a steady and heavenly voice coming behind me. I turned quickly around, and pointed my flashlight towards the girl who was currently smoking cigarette in front of me.

"No", I lied. She chuckled, and threw her cigarette away, stepping on it so it burned out. She had her hair in a messy braid, and was wearing a letherjacket, ripped shorts and sneakers.

"Liar", she said. I lifted my flashlight to see her face, and she narrowed her eyes. Katniss.

"No need to blind me", she said, and hit my hand, so I dropped my phone. The light passed out, so did my whole phone. Great. Just, fucking awesome.

"Great. Thank you, now I can't see anything, and I have no idea where I came from. Thank you so much", I said sarcastically, and picked my phone from the ground. Katniss didn't say anything, she remained quiet, looking at my phone with mild intrest.

"You're not going to apologize?" I asked. She looked up at me and shrugged. She turned around and walked away, without saying another word.

"Teen-angst", I muttered, but I doubt she heard me.

* * *

Katniss Pov

"Everdeen, you're responsible for the new swimming coache's. You're the one to decide who we're going to giuve the job to", Brutus told me the next day. I didn't really listen, I was reading a book, and looked up, dazzled.

"What, why?" I asked. I thought he would want to do that himself, so he could torture the applicants.

"I have something else to do", he answered shrotly, not bothering to explain.

I would've said no to this. It was my free time, when I was not suppost to work. In that time I could relax, and enjoy the hot summer in Seam. But I guess I have to admit it, I'm scared of Brutus. The vein in his forehead, when ever somebody ran in the pools, or brokw any other rule. And whenever he was angry. He could rip me in half with his giant muscles. So I thought it would be wise not to push it.

But he could've asked some other employee. Thresh, he was the other lifeguard, we came along pretty well, when we had our hours at the same time. He could ask Annie, who was the coach for the children. We were looking for a coach for little bit older people.

"Fine", I said, and got back to my not-so-interesting book.

I was already late. I had slept too long, my alarm clock didn't wake me. If I even put it on. I didn't have time to eat, so I was grumpy from the hunger, but my body had used to ignore the hunger after awhile. I had lost my keys for Uncle Haymitch's car. Or one of them, he has four. He doens't use three of them, so I'll use one. I searched for the keys about 15 minutes, and finally left. Prim was nowhere to be found, and Haymitch was most likely in morning drink. It took me 15 minutes to drive to the pools, and I was driving little bit too fast, but I was in hurry right now. I almost got a ticket, but the polices didn't notice me, they were giving a ticket to somebody else, who was trying desperately think an excuse. _Thank you idiot_, I thought, and smirked satisfied.

The applicant's had growded in the pools, Brutus was there waiting for me, pissed.

"Where were you?" he asked, furious and I could see the ugly vein, swelling all red and sickening in the middle of his forehead. I grimaced while loking at it, how could it be so big? It was chubbyer than my thumb.

"Slept too long" I said bored, waiting for the lecture to start. It never did, though.

"Very well, don't let it happen again. I'll be here for a while, watching how you do", he said, and gave me a guidance paper.

"Here's all you need them to do, then rate them, and decide yourself. It better be the best applicant Everdeen", he wagged his finger at me, and I nodded slowly. I turned to the applicants, most of them were my age, or older. About half males, the other half females. I blew my whistle, loud so I could get their attention, since they were all talkign whit each other.

"Okay dickheads, into the water, _now_!" I put an extra pressure to the last word, making them all shit in their swimming suits. They jumped to the water, luckily there wasn't much applicants. Maybe sixteen, seventeen.

"Form four lines now!" I ordered, reading the paper, each word carefully.

Two hours, four applicants to be the swimming coach left. One of them was the guy who I met last night in the forest. He gave me murdering looks, and I responded to them with smirk, daring him to challenge me. He always ended up to narrow his, eyes and say something to the person next to him. I had learned his name was Finnick, but I didn't inted to use his name, I doupt we'll ever be talking to anyone, you can't have a proper converstation with the guy.

"I am very impressed with your swimming talents, mr. Odair", a low challenging voice came behind me. It was Brutus, he had came early, from where ever he was.

"Thank you Brutus", Finnick bowed a little, his smug eyes never leaving mine. I rolled my eyes, and sighed. Brutus smiled complacent.

"Such good ways... Finnick, you're hired!" Brutus said, and Finnick let out a loud 'YES!'. I rolled my eyes once again, and gave him the coach pass, which he needed to go to the private locker rooms, and his keys so he could come in if the pools were closed.

"Everdeen, do you have something to say to our new coach?" Brutus asked, staring at me. Finnick smirked cockily, waiting for me to open my mouth.

"Congrats, the best from all the dickheads that had the nerve to show up", i said and walked to the ladies dressing-room. Much to my surprize, Annie was there, changing to her swimsuit.

"Oh hey Katniss", she said happily and I nodded to her. Annie was nice, she had a long brown hair, which looked a bit red, if you looked from the right angle and with the right light. She lived in her own little world inside her head, much like me, but she was a bit crazier. A bit.

"What are you doing here", I asked, opening my hair from it's usual braid, drawing my fingers trhough it.

"I have a shift today. I know I don't usually have one, but today is" she smiled happily, and walked to the pools, slowly locking into her own world.

I walked out of the dressingroom, and pulling out my car keys. I didn't really look where I was going, since I pumped into a wall. No, not a wall, a living person.

"Sorry", I muttered, and walked past the guy I had recently stumbled.

"Pissed that I got the job?" a low, mocking voice asked, and I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why should I be? None of my business", I yelled over my shoulder, walking out of the gate, reaching my car. A hand grabbed my arm with a firm grip and I graned, frustrated.

"You looked like you didn't want me to work in here. It was fair I got the job, even if you didn't want me to have it", Finnick said. I ripped my hand away from his losened grip, and rubbed my wrist.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, furrowing my eyebrows together, showing my confusion to him.

"You stole the job I should've have", he shrugged. For a second he looked angry, even livid. Then she shook his head and smiled like a greek god.

"Sucks to be you then", I said and got in my car. I drove away from there, wondering his words. He didn't say much, and it was true; I didn't want him to work in there. He always glares at me, without a good reason. I've seen him with Gale, and when Gale comes to talk to me, he looks at me with eyes that could kill. It almost gives me chills, light ones that is. I came home when the sun had already went down, and it was lightly murky as I opened the door to uncle Haymitche's big house, which was placed almost in the dark forest.

"Hello?" I shouted, testing if anyone was awake. Prim and Haymitch were awake, watching some lame movie.

"Hey", Prim smiled brightly, tapping the place next to her, in the order for me to sit down. I sat down near her, and she snuggled, locked in my arm and hugged tightly. I elt myself drifting into sleep, slowly as I watched the movie, the pictures became unclear before they disappeared and I fell in tight slumber.

**A/N: So? Did I screw up? I hope you all who have read this liked it, REVIEW, so I'll know, a little pm wouldn't mind, hint hint. Or the faves and follows, they are cupckes to me(reviews are pizza), yep I sound like fat. Anyway, night guys, remember my orders Review, NOW! Favourite, NOW! And Follow, NOW!**


End file.
